Belonging
by PaperFox19
Summary: Hiei's point of view and the family Yusuke has formed around him, he wonders if he really belongs. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bond Toys

Pairing: Yusuke/Hiei/Jin/Kurama

Do not read if you do not like

Belonging

Hiei's point of view and the family Yusuke has formed around him, he wonders if he really belongs.

-x-

Hiei's POV

I just don't get it, the Detective is a powerful demon/spirit detective hell he's a powerful human in that right. He just can't figure out why the boy insisted on going to school.

It didn't matter, he's made more than enough funds entering tournaments, he could live an easy life and he had a family to tend to after all, not a normal family by human eyes. I am apart of it as was a few other demons. Kurama, Jin, and myself make up what humans call a harem.

Yusuke calls it a family. We moved into Yusuke's house, and it almost seems like everyone has a part to play, everyone except for me that is…

Kurama goes to school just like Yusuke does, I still don't get it. He does visit his mother but he spends plenty of time here and with Yusuke. He has even been helping Yusuke with his studies. I never cared much for humans so I know little about their world as far as schools go. Yusuke's mother likes having Kurama around she says he's such a good boy, and will help keep her Yusuke out of trouble. In the bedroom Kurama is the most experienced lover out of the 4 of us. It annoys me, but Yoko Kurama was known as one of the demon world's best lovers. Through him Yusuke has become very experienced, damn Kurama for teaching him, the detective has become a very experienced dom. Kurama has the potential to dominate but he rather be on the receiving end. He's even used his own demon plants to tie himself up and let Yusuke have his way with him.

Yusuke's skill as a dom, added to his demon endurance makes him a monster in bed, I have been on the receiving end plenty of times and each experience has been better than the last, and I've seen the looks of pure bliss on Jin's and Kurama's faces. I hope mine isn't so embarrassing.

Jin does his own thing as well, the wind user helps around the house doing chores and such, then goes on a pleasant flight in the sky. Yusuke's mom respects Jin's skill at the drink, he's drunk her under the table multiple times, Jin also runs all the woman's errands and she tends to go overboard so Yusuke makes it up to Jin all the time letting him get first round, the brats ears get pointy every time he comes home, and Yusuke's always worked up to. Jin even visits Yusuke at school for lunch. In the bedroom Jin has no problems submitting to Yusuke, he's quite vocal about it to especially when Yusuke licks his ears while pumping him full of his cock.

I've seen how Yusuke is with them, and how they are with him, they all have a place in his life where I feel only a slight connection in the bedroom. No matter how many times he's fucked me, dominated me made me see stars, experience so much pleasure I beg for more, I resist every time. I try to dominate him and our battle for dominance always end with me beneath him. He's told me, if I really wanted to top I could, but I can't accept that it's my pride. If I can't dominate him myself with my own power it means nothing, and even though I enjoy being taken by him, to have my body experience pleasure I've never felt with another it's both exciting and frightening all at once. I feel I don't belong here, that I never have, Yusuke has told me he loved me, but I've never said it back.

I may have to leave and save myself the trouble. I packed up my things and left the house, I didn't leave a note or anything I didn't want anyone to know where I was going. I know I'm gonna miss him but it doesn't matter, he won't miss me I don't belong here.

I left without a word to anyone.

End POV

Hiei headed straight to a demon world portal he had used before. He was going to pass through it but he was hesitant. 'Why am I hesitating? I'm a demon, I'm not meant to live here…with him…' Hiei thought and found himself hesitating passing through the portal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hiei?" Yusuke's voice nearly made Hiei jump out of his skin.

"Detective, how did you find me?" Hiei gasped and Yusuke bopped him on the head.

"Idiot my mom called me told me you left. I used the Spirit Compass to find you."

"How did she know, I left without saying a word?" Hiei was shocked.

"Oh well she notices when your around, she knows you don't say much but she says it's nice to have ya around, she calls you my shadow because you're always around me when I'm home but kinda fade back when I'm gone." Yusuke said. His mother had a lot to say about his boyfriends, and he remembered every detail.

"Do I really belong here? Kurama and Jin all have found a place in this world, and you, you're my only deep connection here."

"Is that not enough, you have a home here Hiei, you belong here with us…with me." Yusuke said and wrapped him up in his arms. Hiei spun around and buried his face in Yusuke's chest.

"I love you, damn it…I love you!" Hiei said and he cried into Yusuke's shirt.

"Wow that's the first time I've heard you say it. I love you to Hiei." Yusuke held Hiei for as long as he needed it. When they returned home Jin let Hiei have the first go with Yusuke. That night Hiei didn't battle for dominance he gave into Yusuke's love. It was a completely different experience that had Hiei moaning all night long. Yusuke made love to Hiei all night long the other two knowing that they needed to be alone, plus they didn't want to be in Yusuke's way when it happened.

Hiei was drenched in sweat and cum, and he held Yusuke's gaze the entire time, Hiei felt so loved and wanted he realized just how stupid he had been, he chanted Yusuke's name as his sweet spot was hit again and again. After Yusuke came and filled him up with cum, the two took a short break as Hiei came down from his sex high. Yusuke pulled out and took his time cleaning him up. "Yusuke I'm sorry for leaving, I was having some doubts and I…"

Yusuke pulled Hiei over his lap. "You Idiot!" Yusuke proceeded to spank Hiei. Smack! "Of all the dumb things you've done!" Smack! "You had me worried!" Smack!

"I'm sorry it won't happen again!" Hiei gasped out as his cheeks stung by Yusuke's powerful swats. Hiei had seen Yusuke punish Kurama and Jin this way but he had never been on the end of Yusuke's spankings, Yusuke found it to be fitting punishment to be used.

"You bet your ass it won't!" Smack smack smack smack smack! "I'm gonna make sure of that." Yusuke said with a smirk. Jin and Kurama did their best to hide their chuckles but Hiei could hear them.

Hiei plotted revenge on the two red heads, he took his punishment and he never left Yusuke again. He belonged here, and he'd enjoy the next time Kurama and Jin got punished he could teach Yusuke a few things to like making binding rings out of his spirit energy perfect for cock rings. Hiei enjoyed Jin's and Kurama's needy wails.

Hiei belongs with Yusuke, the demon just needed a little extra convincing.

End


End file.
